Grave Mental Disease, Better Known as Love
by InuxKagsForever
Summary: Rin and Sesshomaru are two completely different people, they get partnered up together for a project and get more than they asked for. When she loses her boyfriend and Sesshomaru is the only one to blame, will she be able to ignore his romantic advances?
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to my alarm and stormed up in bed. I sighed when I realized that the smoke smell was from my mom's cooking downstairs. My dad was probably still asleep.

I stretched and turned my music on while getting ready. It was regular Bollywood music. Did I mention that my mom was Indian and my dad was Japanese? I was fluent in Hindi, Tamil, _and_ Japanese.

My mom screamed upstairs for me to turn my music down and I sighed and put the volume down…by one.

I shoved a long skirt and shirt on and went downstairs with my bag after turning the music off.

"Bye dad," I said kissing his cheek.

"Bye Rin, have a good day," He said giving me a small smile. I walked into the kitchen and my mom gave me a paratha to nibble on and I kissed her cheek before leaving.

I walked outside into my driveway and Kagome was already waiting there with her car. I had my own car, but carpool was easier for us since we were neighbors.

"Hi Kags," I said shoving my bag in the backseat before getting into the front with her.

"Inuyasha asked me out yesterday!" She gushed happily.

"He finally manned up," I said laughing. Kagome rolled her eyes and started to drive to school. We were both seniors in high school.

We got there after a few minutes and she parked and we got out. My skin was very tan compared to hers but really light compared to my mom.

I walked into the school and to my locker before shoving my stuff into it and going to homeroom. I sat down next to Inuyasha.

"Hey dude," I said patting his ears and hair. He rolled his eyes at me and shook his head.

"You are so weird Rinnie," He said using my nickname from elementary school.

"Like I haven't heard that before," I said chuckling and giving him a smile.

I started to read my book and the bell rang. I got up and walked to my drama class. I saw Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's asshole, emotionless brother.

My boyfriend Kohaku walked over and kissed me before putting his arm around my waist. He was really cute…

"Hi," I said looking up at him and giving him a big smile.

"Nice to see you again too," Kohaku said before tightening his arms around me and kissing me once more. I shoved my tongue into his mouth and moaned into his mouth.

"What a slut," I heard Kikyo murmur behind me. I pulled away from Kohaku and turned to her.

"Were you talking about yourself, or was that supposed to be an insult?" I said putting my hands on my hips.

"What do you think," She said rolling her eyes at me.

"You're the one with a boob job, and I'm pretty sure everyone in this room has fucked you. Don't talk to me like I'm the slut," I said smiling tauntingly. Her mouth widened and she stormed off with her little clan following.

"Aren't you tired of her?" Kohaku asked taking my hand into his.

"Definitely," I said leaning against him.

I glanced over at Sesshomaru and he was staring straight at me. My eyes widened and I turned away from his gaze.

I wonder what's up with him…

Our teacher, Mrs. Kaze, walked in and walked onto the stage in the auditorium.

She told us to stand in a line from tallest to shortest. I immediately went to the end knowing that I was the shortest in the class. After we were lined up she paired two people up from each side. The two people at the end were partners and so on.

"Stand by your partners and I'll tell you what we're going to do," Mrs. Kaze said immediately. I walked over to Sesshomaru and stood next to him.

I was about 4'9'' and he was 6'2'', so he was much, much taller than me. He was over a foot taller than me. Sesshomaru looked down at me and smirked. I scowled up at him.

"How's the weather up there?" I asked being a bit immature. He just turned away. He was totally an asshole.

"Okay everyone is partnered up and ready to go. Now time to explain. Every partnership will get a card that tells them what they have to convey with a selected song and dance at the end of next week." Mrs. Kaze said getting note cards. She passed them out to one person in each group and told us to read it. I turned it over and looked at it. It read; be fun and sexy.

I burst out in giggles and everyone stared at me. That was the most fun topic there was! It would be so fun trying to get Sesshomaru to act sexy.

"Oh lord," My friend Sango said glancing over at my card. Mrs. Kaze chuckled knowingly. She definitely rigged these cards and gave each group the toughest topic.

Sesshomaru glanced down to the card in my hand and saw the word and sighed before going back to being emotionless and boring.

"All groups go to different sections of the room and talk about your ideas," Mrs. Kaze said clapping. I grabbed Sesshomaru's sleeve and pulled him off into the corner of the auditorium.

"So, how are we going to depict sexiness with a song and dance?" I asked giggling a little bit more after I said it.

"How do I know?" Sesshomaru said shifting his attention away from me.

"Ugh, you're not going to be any help. I'm coming over to your house today anyways and we will go through all the sexy songs I know until you know how to be sexy," I said putting my hands on my hips.

"And you're saying that you know how to be sexy?" Sesshomaru asked in a bored manner. I nodded and he pinned me to the wall and started to breath down my neck and growled softly. I bit my lip and whimpered before he pulled away.

"I can be sexy; I just choose not to be." Sesshomaru said leaving just as the second period bell rang. I glanced over at Kohaku and he was staring at me and he raised an eyebrow.

I walked over to get my stuff and Kohaku caught up to me.

"What was that all about?" Kohaku asked glancing at me.

"Our topic is 'be sexy' and he was just proving to me that he could be sexy if he wanted to," I said shrugging. It was the truth; if Kohaku didn't believe it then it was his loss…

"Okay, but I don't like it when other guys do that kind of thing to my girlfriend," Kohaku said giving me a smile.

"Then you're going to have a heart attack next Friday." I said walking away to catch up to Inuyasha. I had English class with him and after this period I had gym.

"Hey Yasha," I said while he held the door to the English wing open. I walked under his arm.

"Hey Rinnie," Inuyasha said while we walked to class together.

"I'm partnered with your brother in my drama class and we have to dance to a song that depicts our sexiness," I said laughing again. Inuyasha stared at me for a few minutes and started to laugh so much.

"You…and…that…prick…have…to...dance…" Inuyasha said in between his laughs. I rolled my eyes and continued to walk to English. I walked into the classroom and sat down in my usual spot. Inuyasha walked in after he was calmed down and took his seat next to me.

Our teacher Mr. Takumi walked into the classroom and put his stuff on the floor before running his hand through his hair. He was one of the few teachers in our school that were under twenty-five. He was hot, blonde, and had piercing green eyes that anyone would die for. (If you've ever seen Maid Sama, you know who I'm referring to…)

"How many of you actually read Pride and Prejudice over the weekend?" Mr. Takumi asked after he loosened his tie and sat down in his chair.

All the girls in the class raised their hands and Jakotsu raised his hand. He was definitely a hopeless romantic and made it a point to read every single romance book he could get his hands on.

Inuyasha on the other hand, hated to read and the only thing that entertained him was eating ramen, and practicing techniques with his Tessiaga. He was definitely obsessed with Kagome too.

"That's a disappointment because if the rest of you don't finish the book by tomorrow, I'll lower your grade by one letter." Mr. Takumi said crossing his arms and standing up again.

A dark haired woman walked into the room and went over to Mr. Takumi. You could easily hear what they were talking about when you had Inuyasha the half demon telling you what they said the whole time. I knew there was one reason my Inuyasha was my friend.

"She's telling him he forgot his phone at home," Inuyasha said simply before turning away.

"I thought it would be something more fun than that," I said pouting. Inuyasha laughed and patted the top of my head. I pouted more and crossed my arms.

"What is fun to you?" Inuyasha asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know, something more entertaining than, 'You left your phone at home," I said sighing.

The woman left after giving Mr. Takumi a really, really, really long kiss.

"Hey Mr. T, who was that lovely woman?" Jakotsu asked giving him a grin. Mr. Takumi raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"That was my wife, I forgot my phone at home," He said shrugging. I loved how he acted like a student sometimes. I felt my i-Phone vibrate in my skirt pocket and I took it out and read it quickly. It was an unknown number.

**When are you coming over to my house?** I read it quickly and realized that it was definitely Sesshomaru. Only he could make that statement sound extremely boring.

**Today straight after school…I was going to hang out with Inuyasha and Kagome first though.** I replied quickly.

**Fine, bye.** He replied after a few seconds. I sighed and saved the number on my contacts before putting it back in my pocket.

"Who was that?" Inuyasha asked quietly while Mr. Takumi brought up our notes on his SMART Board™.

"Sesshomaru…I wonder how he got my number." I said quietly. I took my phone out again and texted Sesshomaru.

**How did you get my number?** I said typing quickly on the touch screen.

**Inuyasha's human friend gave it to me.**

**So you just asked and she gave it to you?**

**I made an excuse for why I needed it and she gave it to me easily, so yes.** I stopped texting him and went to Kagome's texts. Why the hell would she give my phone number to someone like him when he just asked once?

**Kagome, why the hell did you give Sesshomaru my phone number? **I typed in silently. I looked up to see Mr. Takumi standing next to me and the students already taking their notes.

"Try to be sneakier next time," Mr. Takumi said giving me a small smile before walking back to his desk. He didn't even take my phone away…he was an awesome teacher. I quickly copied the notes and took my phone out again.

**He told me that he was madly in love with you and that he wanted to send you loving texts…**

I read the text three times. I giggled the first time I read it.

I showed my phone to Inuyasha and he read Kagome's last text and burst into laughter. He buried his face into his desk and continued to laugh. I rolled my eyes and pushed his arm.

"Sesshomaru is an emotionless freak that I'm ashamed to even call my half brother…he would never tell anyone that unless he needed something," Inuyasha said still trying to control his laughter.

"What's so funny back there?" Mr. Takumi asked glancing at Inuyasha and me. It was only then that I noticed that everyone in the classroom was staring at us.

"Nothing…" I said after a few seconds. Everyone went back to their work and ignored us again.

**Well don't believe him next time! I gtg now, or Mr. T is gonna get suspicious. Talk to you in History next pd.**

**Bye chickie. **Kagome replied using my least favorite nickname. Kohaku made it up to annoy me. The bell rang after a few minutes of Pride and Prejudice lectures for the boys who didn't read the book.

Kohaku caught up to me in the hallway and I saw Kohaku's sister Sango. She was one of my best friends, they were twins.

"Hey Sango," I said while Kohaku put his arm around my waist.

"I don't want to see you two kiss," Sango said immediately reminding us about how she found out about us dating. We were in his room and we were making out and Sango walked in on us and fainted since we were both half unclothed…

"Shut up about that," I said while my cheeks became a bright red color. She rolled her eyes and we walked to History together.

I sat down at my desk and Kagome walked in and took her place in the desk behind me.

"Ugh, now that prick knows my phone number," I said turning around to give her a glare. She blushed and crossed her arms.

"It wasn't my fault that he's such a good liar," Kagome said finally. I sighed and hit my forehead with my hand. She was so clueless sometimes.

"Well he already has it so whatever. " I said turning back around. I endured the rest of my classes easily until I had gym last period. I hated gym class and I had no hand eye coordination when it came to sports. At least I didn't have to change, I was in Archery for another month and then we had a swimming unit for a month.

I went to the third gym in our school and took my place where my bow and arrows were. My bow was black and golden. We had to buy bows and arrows for this unit and I was lucky since my mother and father went to school here, they already had equipment.

"Okay guys, we're focusing on not getting a bull's-eye today, you're going to aim at the blue and black rings of your targets today instead of red and yellow." Our teacher Ms. Sato said putting her hands on her hips. "Okay, you guys can start now." She said clapping twice.

I put my arm out sideways and put the end of the arrow to the string before securing the arrow. I turned my bow vertically and pulled back to my mouth. I took a deep breath and focused my gaze on the blue ring. I slowly let go of the end of the arrow and it hit the blue ring in the middle of the top side. I shot four more arrows and they all landed somewhere in the top half of the blue ring.

Kagome's arrows were all bull's-eyes. She wasn't that good at aiming anywhere else. We spent the whole period shooting our arrows and the bell finally rang at 3:15. I really hated being stuck in school for eight hours…

I put my bow in my gym locker and went to my regular locker. I put all the stuff I needed into my back pack. I shoved my locker closed and someone threw me over their shoulder.

I screamed loudly and tried to wiggle out of their grasp and then I looked at the sexy ass that I had a prefect view of and realized that it was Sesshomaru.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I screamed before hitting his back with my hands. I was that short compared to him that I couldn't even reach that luscious ass, damn he had a nice ass…

"I'm taking you to my house, you can tell me your ideas while I drive." He said continuing to carry me. I saw Kagome waiting by her car and screamed over to her.

"I'm getting a ride with Sesshomaru! Don't wait up!" I screamed pathetically from over Sesshomaru's shoulder. Kagome laughed at me and Inuyasha glanced over and collapsed with laughter.

Everyone was having so much fun with this situation except for me. Kohaku glanced over and raised an eyebrow.

"He's kidnapping me!" I yelled over to him trying to get out of Sesshomaru's arms again. His grip on me got tighter and he walked over to his car before taking my backpack off me and setting me on the ground. He threw my bag into the back seat and I got into the car. It was a beautiful car.

"Damn you have the 2012 Ferrari California?" I asked rubbing the interior of the car. I loved this version of the car. I had Ferrari Spider sitting in my garage and I used it occasionally.

"You know cars?" Sesshomaru asked getting in and starting the engine. The car purred and started up and I sighed and rubbed the interior some more. I pressed the button to put the hood down and the top of the car opened.

"Of course I know cars, my dad is obsessed…my dad and I made my first car with extra parts from junk yards and stuff, I have a Ferrari Spider now." I said sighing and leaning against my seat.

"I don't want to do this idiotic project." Sesshomaru said before getting onto the road and darting off. He was going much faster than the speed limit and I loved the speed. Everyone knew his car and I knew that no one would stop him. His family was one of the most well known anyways.

"I'm thinking that Britney Spears might be the way to go, but maybe we should go for something more fun like LMFAO…We could totally use Sexy and I know it," I said giggling. He raised an eyebrow and glanced over at me.

"We are not using that song." He said still staring at me. He shook his head and turned back to the road.

"Then can we at least just go through all the songs I know and choose one?" I said taking my phone out of my pocket. I had three texts from Kagome.

**Why was Sesshomaru carrying you? **

**Why won't you respond! **

**Did he kill you or something…**

I laughed at all three and went to Kohaku's texts next. I really hoped he didn't get the wrong idea from what happened. I had six unread messages from him…

** Why was he carrying you? **

**Is there something going on? **

**Why won't you answer me, are you two ashamed to admit it to me? **

**I want an explanation now… **

**Where the fuck are you that you can't respond? **

**I guess our relationship is over, huh… **

I wanted to rip my hair out after reading all his texts. Now I was angry at Sesshomaru. I looked over at him and realized that he had just parked the car. I put my phone in my pocket and got out of the car before grabbing my bag and walking away from Sesshomaru.

I went inside of his house and saw Kagome and Inuyasha on the couch. I dropped my bag on the floor and decided to text Kohaku back.

**I guess you don't trust me anymore right? I didn't do shit with Sesshomaru and we were never together and we never will be. Our relationship needs trust and since I don't have yours, I guess this relationship is over. I don't need you to think that I'm unfaithful.**

I replied taking a deep breath before sending it. Kagome looked over at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing, I'll tell you later." I said before turning my phone off and putting it in my pocket. Sesshomaru pulled me outside into their backyard and I took my i-Pod out of my backpack before hooking it up to Inuyasha's speakers outside. I turned my favorite playlist on and got the remote for the speakers before jumping onto the trampoline back there. I sat down on it and turned the music on. The first song was Tonight Tonight by Hot Chelle Rae.

_It's been a really, really messed up week_

_Seven days of torture_

_Seven days of bitter_

_And my girlfriend went and cheated on me_

_She's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her_

I started to jump around on the trampoline and giggled before grabbing Sesshomaru's hand and pulling him onto the trampoline with me.

_Lalala, whatever_

_Lalala, it doesn't matter_

_Lalala, oh well_

_Lalala_

I jumped on Sesshomaru's back and his hands went around my legs and he jumped up. I screamed and put my arms around his neck tightly while he continued to jump. I guess Sesshomaru could be fun sometimes…

_We're going at it tonight, tonight_

_There's a party on the rooftop_

_Top of the world tonight, tonight_

_And we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign_

Sesshomaru loosened his arms around my legs and let me drop. I scowled up at him and he lifted me up again and jumped with me in his arms and dropped me on purpose. I screamed and grabbed his legs and he fell like a rock, probably just to make me feel better…Sesshomaru was a lot stronger than me after all.

_I don't know if I'll make it_

_But watch how good I fake it_

_It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight_

I was actually having a pretty good time right now. He could be very entertaining sometimes. Maybe this project would help break Sesshomaru's stupid outer shell.

_I woke up with a strange tattoo_

_Not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket_

_And it kinda looks just like you_

_Mixed with Zach Galiafianakis_

He put his arms around my waist and pinned me down before getting up and jumping again so my body was being bounced around. Why did I have to be so small and tiny?

_Lalala, whatever_

_Lalala, it doesn't matter_

_Lalala, oh well_

_Lalala_

He put his hand out to help me up and I stood up and brushed my skirt off before pushing him down. His long silver hair was still absolutely straight and I couldn't help but imagine running my fingers through his locks.

_We're going at it tonight, tonight_

_There's a party on the rooftop_

_Top of the world tonight, tonight_

_And we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign_

I decided to do just that and I sat down next to him on the trampoline before running my fingers through his beautiful hair. His eyes widened a bit while I played with his hair.

_I don't know if I'll make it_

_But watch how good I fake it_

_It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight_

He stood up and helped me up before jumping off the trampoline. I shrugged and continued to jump. We still had to choose a song for the project. This song was fun and we could add something sexy to it.

_You got me singin' like_

_Whoa, come on_

_Oh, it doesn't matter_

_Whoa, everybody now, oh_

Sesshomaru came back and tossed me a can of Sprite. I wonder how he knew it was my favorite…

_Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'_

_Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down_

_It's my party dance if I want to_

_We can get crazy let it all out_

"What song did you decide on?" Sesshomaru asked sitting down Indian style on the trampoline. I shrugged and sat down next to him before opening my can.

_Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'_

_Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down_

_It's my party dance if I want to_

_We can get crazy let it all out_

"I don't know, you choose…" I said taking a sip of my soda before I stretched my legs out. I put the volume of the song a bit lower.

_It's you and me and we're runnin' this town_

_And it's me and you and we're shaking the ground_

_And ain't nobody gonna tell us to go cause' this is our show._

I sighed and got off the trampoline before putting my can on the table and turning my phone on. I went back to the trampoline.

_Everybody_

_Whoa, come on_

_Oh, all you animals_

_Whoa, let me hear you now, oh_

I started to jump again and my phone took a few minutes to turn on. Sesshomaru just sat there and took his own phone out of his pocket.

_Tonight, tonight_

_There's a party on the rooftop_

_Top of the world tonight, tonight_

_And we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign_

I had twelve texts from Kohaku…I decided to read them later and checked the three unread texts from Sango.

_I don't know if I'll make it_

_But watch how good I'll fake it_

_It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight_

_It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight_

_Yeah it's all right, all right, tonight, tonight_

Sesshomaru was lying down on the trampoline and doing something on his phone. Probably texting his best friend Koga…or did guys just not text their best friends?

_Just singing like whoa, come on,_

_Oh, all you party people_

_Whoa, all you singletons_

_Oh, even the white kids_

I sighed and turned back to my phone.

**What happened with Kohaku?**

**Are you cheating on him, cause' that's what he said…**

**Rin, please just talk to me.**

_Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'_

_Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down_

_It's my party dance if I want to_

_We can get crazy let it all out_

I threw my phone on the ground and grumbled angrily. I looked over at Sesshomaru and he was staring at me in amusement. I rolled my eyes.

_Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'_

_Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down_

_It's my party dance if I want to_

_We can get crazy let it all out_

The song stopped and I collapsed onto the trampoline and bounced up. I giggled and sighed before relaxing onto the trampoline next to Sesshomaru.

I was so tired right now and Sesshomaru was so warm. I unconsciously nuzzled my body closer to his and stretched before closing my eyes and letting the sun cover my body. My legs were thrown over Sesshomaru's and we just stayed there.

I sighed and covered my eyes with my arm. I rubbed my eyes and opened one eye and looked at Sesshomaru. He was staring at me and I quickly closed my eye and sighed.

I could feel Sesshomaru chuckling next to me. I opened both my eyes and turned to him again.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked him after a few seconds.

"No reason," He said shrugging and continuing to stare at me.

I covered my face with my hands and Sesshomaru moved them away. I blinked twice and looked at him. His eyes were so gold and bright. It would just take a second for me to lean over and kiss him.

I sighed and turned away from him before getting my phone from where I threw it and deleting all the texts from Kohaku. I would rather not look at his pathetic messages.

I turned another song on and sat down on the trampoline. Sesshomaru sat up and leaned on his elbows. He had really sculpted arms.

I guess sesshomaru was pretty sexy as it is. Anyone would probably fall in love with him just for his looks.

The song that was on right now was Toxic by Britney Spears. I giggled and started to sing along with it.

"Baby can't you see, I'm calling. A guy like you should wear a warning. It's dangerous, I'm falling." I sang standing up and sexily throwing off my sweatshirt.

"There's no escape, I can't wait. I need a hit, baby give me it. You're dangerous, I'm loving it." I sang loudly. I gave Sesshomaru a grin before taking my long skirt off and just wearing the booty shorts that were underneath. It was going to be so fun to mess with him…

"Too high, can't come down; losing my head spinning round and round. Do you feel me now?" I continued. Sesshomaru looked up and raised an eyebrow. I grinned at him and he stood up. I circled him and continued on.

"With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride. You're toxic I'm slipping under, with a taste of a poison paradise. I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic. And I love what you do, don't you know that you're toxic?" I said throwing my hands up and collapsing onto the trampoline. I giggled and sighed before relaxing and letting the song play on.

I heard some laughing and looked to see Kagome and Inuyasha watching us mess around. I sat up and pushed my long black hair out of my eyes.

"At least we weren't making out on the couch," Sesshomaru said crossing his arms and jumping off the side of the trampoline. I sat on the edge and jumped off. Sesshomaru was standing next to me and I knew how funny we looked. He was sexy and strong and I was cute like a bunny.

My name was so ironic, who knew that Rin, the bunny, would actually be cute like a bunny. Thank you for naming me Rin dad…

"Sesshomaru, what does you name mean?" I decided to ask. I unhooked my i-Pod from the speaker and shoved it into my backpack once we went inside. I put my phone in it too.

"Why?" He asked before spreading out on the couch Inuyasha and Kagome were kissing on the other couch so I just sat on the back of the couch and talked to Sesshomaru.

"I just want to know!" I said pouting and crossing my arms.

"It means killing blade." Sesshomaru said looking up at me. I giggled and burst into laughter.

"No wonder you hate everything!" I said laughing more. I screamed and fell off the back of the couch onto him. I laughed some more once I did and Sesshomaru sat up and I continued to laugh.

"Inuyasha's name is very descriptive. It means dog demon." Kagome said stretching. Inuyasha's puppy ears went down and he scowled at Kagome. I seriously couldn't stop laughing. I finally relaxed after a few minutes and I grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and checked the time on his watch.

"Kagome, we should probably go." I said standing up and stretching. She sighed and leaned over to kiss Inuyasha before I dragged her away. We grabbed our bags and left their house.

"So what's up with you and Sesshy?" Kagome asked while we drove home.

"We're partners for this project and we have to choose a song that's fun and sexy that we can dance to." I said shrugging and leaning against the seat.

"Wow, nice partnership you've got there." Kagome said laughing. She parked the car in her driveway and I walked over to my house after getting my stuff and saying bye.

"I'm home!" I yelled when I opened the door. I had finished all my homework during study hall so I didn't really have anything to do.

No one responded so my parents probably weren't home from work. I walked upstairs to my bedroom and put my backpack in the corner before turning my computer on and checking my email.

I had one email from my aunt in India. She was coming to visit next month and I missed her a lot. I replied to her email and changed into shorts and a tank top before laying on my bed and thinking about what would happen with Kohaku at school tomorrow…

**Do you like it…I had a fun time writing this so I hope you do! I think that it's kind of fun to make Rin half Indian since I'm Indian too and I know a lot about Indian traditions and culture and what not. I would love to get a review for this story today and I hope I get good feedback from all my fans. Please click that little review button on the bottom. If you have any song suggestions for their 'project' please write them in your reviews or PM me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**1 Week Later**

I was wearing a salwar kameez today, since it was diwali, and it was purple and pink. It was a casual Indian dress and pants with a scarf called a dupatta. (Pic on profile).

I ran to catch up to him and sighed before catching my breath.

"Are we still dancing to Toxic?" He asked looking at me raising an eyebrow and my disheveled look and fancy Indian clothes.

"No, we're using Starships, by Nicki Minaj. We could always use Sexy Bitch by David Guetta though…" I said giving him a huge mischievous grin.

"Nice backup, but I don't think so." He said simply before chuckling. I rolled my eyes and we walked to the auditorium together. We still had 6 days until the presentation day and we really had to come up with a dance.

The moment we went to class everyone took a place on the huge stage with their partners and we went to work. I took the dress and pants off and stretched in my spandex dance shorts and sport tank top. I put my clothes in a pile and glanced over at Sesshomaru.

"Let's go in the hallway." He said seriously. I looked behind me and Kohaku was glaring at him and looking at me as if I were a slut. I flicked him off before going in the hallway with Sesshomaru.

I told Sesshomaru to let his body do the talking with the song before standing in front of him and putting his hands on my hips to start.

_Let's go to the beach, each_

_Let's go get away_

_They say, what they gonna say?_

_Have a drink, clink, found the Bud Light_

_Bad bitches like me, is hard to come by_

I twirled out of his arms after the intro and he pulled me back sensually. I couldn't help but giggle a little as he did. He gave me a grin and we continued.

_The Patrón, own, let's go get it on_

_The zone, own, yes I'm in the zone_

_Is it two, three, leave a good tip?_

_I'ma blow all my money and don't give two shits_

I pulled out of his arms and acted as though I was going to kiss him before pushing his head away at the last minute and backing away.

_I'm on the floor, floor_

_I love to dance_

_So give me more, more, 'til I can't stand_

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and I kicked my foot up. He caught it and pulled me to him and my legs went around his waist as he lifted me.

_Get on the floor, floor_

_Like it's your last chance_

_If you want more, more_

_Then here I am_

He was staring into my eyes and I took a deep breath glancing up at his dark eyes. I put my arms around his neck and did a backbend out of his arms.

_Starships were meant to fly_

_Hands up and touch the sky_

_Can't stop 'cause we're so high_

_Let's do this one more time_

I was crouched on the floor now. I bit my lip playfully and Sesshomaru chuckled. I circled Sesshomaru's body and came up behind him before putting my arms around his torso and acting as though I was feeling his muscles. Which were very firm and sexy…

_Starships were meant to fly_

_Hands up and touch the sky_

_Let's do this one last time_

_Can't stop..._

My breath was becoming more labored and Sesshomaru flipped me so I was facing him before pinning me to the wall. I took a shaky breath and tried to ignore the feeling in the pit of my stomach.

_We're higher than a motherfucker_

_We're higher than a motherfucker_

_We're higher than a motherfucker_

"Stop it," I whispered softly. I pushing his arms away from me and ran out the closest door. I took gasping breaths and sat right outside the door.

I hated the way he made me feel. We had been practicing every single day since the project started and he always made me get that feeling.

I was falling for him, hard.

I didn't know what to do anymore. My heart had already been broken many times before and I was tired of it. Sesshomaru would never like me.

I had broken through his cold shell and now he was my friend.

_Only your friend…_

My mind taunted me with the thoughts of becoming something more. I wanted nothing more than to be able to kiss those beautiful lips of his, and fist his hair while he…never mind…

I blushed at my inappropriate thoughts and laughed to get rid of my awkward mental silence. I went back inside and calmed down before walking back to the hallway where Sesshomaru was waiting.

"Sorry about…I get a little…I can't…I need to go change." I said glancing at the clock in the hall. I took my stuff with me and changed in the bathroom.

I splashed some cold water on my face and sighed before walking back out. Sesshomaru was waiting for me and I got my stuff and we went our separate ways after an awkward goodbye.

I had a feeling he knew exactly how I felt about him. He would never admit it though, and I already knew that. I sighed and went to English class.

Inuyasha caught up to me in the hallway.

"So, how's the project with my brother?" Inuyasha said laughing. He put an arm around my shoulder and we went to class.

"Its fine I guess. We chose a song." I said right before we walked into the classroom. Mr. Takumi was standing by his desk and talking to his wife again.

He put his hand around her waist and gave her a kiss and then put a hand on her belly before she left.

I couldn't help but imagine Sesshomaru kiss me like that and the thought made me feel like crying. It was never going to happen, and the sooner I realized that, the better.

I sat down at my desk and checked my texts.

I had blocked Kohaku's number and I hadn't been talking to him at all. He seemed to think I had an affair with every single guy in the school.

He was such an asshat dickface... I'm so immature. Sesshomaru had texted me three times.

**What happened that made everything awkward between us? Is there something you want to tell me? – S**

**Tell me what you want from me because I have no idea what you desire from me. – S**

**You're coming over today after school and you're going to explain to me what the hell is going on right now – S**

I guess he could read me as well as I thought. Sesshomaru probably already knew that I had fallen in lo—started to like him…

Had I fallen in love with Sesshomaru Taisho?

Love was too serious but I knew exactly how I felt after being around him for a week. He was calm, and he cared about me.

Sesshomaru cared about me twice as much as Kohaku had. Sesshomaru had comforted me when Kohaku texted back calling me a slut. Sesshomaru was the only one who knew how much I had cared about Kohaku.

Sesshomaru was the only person who would never love me…

I felt like bursting into tears after thinking that. What was I thinking? Sesshomaru wouldn't love me, I was simple and plain.

I wiped away the single tear that had streamed down my cheek. Inuyasha was looking at me worriedly and I gave him a shaky smile before starting to take the notes that Mr. Takumi was writing on the board.

Class finished faster than I expected and I went straight to History. Kagome was already in class and I sat down next to her.

"What happened with you and Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked immediately. I raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Who told you that something happened?" I said crossing my arms.

"Inuyasha….." Kagome muttered silently. Ugh! Sesshomaru probably told him something.

I mean they were brothers and I knew for a fact they didn't hate each other. I also knew that Sesshomaru trusted no one more than Inuyasha.

My dupatta fell off my shoulders and I glanced at the door. Sesshomaru was standing there and leaning against the door frame.

Didn't he have to go to class too? I sighed and he gestured for me to come out. I stood up and walked out the door past him before stopping outside of the janitor's closet.

"What do you want?" I asked quite a bit rudely. I didn't want to talk to Sesshomaru right now and I definitely didn't want to be alone with him.

"Tell me what you're thinking." Sesshomaru asked…no…demanded. I wanted to shove my fist into his hair and pull him to me for a deep searing kiss, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

He pinned me against the wall and I was about to lie and his eyes turned red and he walked away calmly.

I went straight back to class and our teacher still wasn't here. I sat down next to Kagome and she took one glance at my swollen lips and disheveled look before raising an eyebrow.

"Did Sesshomaru 'cold prince' Taisho just kiss you in the hallway?" Kagome asked looking at me with one eyebrow still raised.

"No, but he did pin me to the wall and confuse the fuck out of me." I said before focusing on something else in the room. The teacher still wasn't here.

Sesshomaru left me in the hallway, he had no idea how much one week around him had impacted me.

I decided to do something reckless for once in my life.

I asked Kagome to cover for me if the teacher came soon and I walked straight out the door to Mr. Takumi's class. Mr. Takumi was talking to Kohaku privately and I saw Sesshomaru and walked over to him before pulling him out of his seat and dragging him into the hall with me.

I knew he was much stronger than me but he wouldn't fight me.

I did what my impulses told me to and I smacked him right across the face. I could feel the anger radiating off me and I huffed.

"How dare you!" I cried before trying to smack him once more. He caught my wrist and wouldn't let go. I tried hitting him with my other hand and he caught my other wrist.

"Stop. This. Right. Now." Sesshomaru hissed before letting me go.

I was about to stomp off when he caught my arm and pulled me back.

"You don't care about me at all!" I said letting my unsure tears fall.

Sesshomaru put his hand on my cheek and rubbed my tears away with his thumb and I pushed his hand off me and left. When I finally got away from him I dropped to the ground and burst into tears.

The feeling of him rubbing my tears away and taking care of me was suddenly making me hurt so much. I didn't want this at all.

When did my life become so hectic?

I sighed and rubbed my tears away before going back to the class. The teacher still wasn't here. I assumed that it was a substitute teacher.

She looked at me curiously and the substitute teacher walked in. He had wild black hair that was cut short and he was quite striking. I could tell he was a demon.

I looked up at the bell and realized we had done nothing the whole period and that there were only two minutes left in class.

At least I got time to think.

The bell rang and I was still looking straight into the substitute teachers' eyes. He was kind of creeping me out with that small scary smile he was giving me. I looked away and left the room before going straight to my locker.

I felt like skipping the rest of the day. The next three periods after lunch were gym, fashion, and German. I could get my assignments from classmates I guess.

I packed my bag and went through the side doors where there were no security cameras and when I was about to find my car I realized that my car was in for repairs and my mom had dropped me to school today.

I groaned and I sat down next to the school and pulled my phone out of my pocket. My mom definitely wouldn't come pick me up.

I decided to try calling Kagura…one of my friends who had already gotten out of college.

"Hey Rinnie," She said after the first two rings.

"Hey Kagura, can you come pick me up from school, I'm gonna skip the rest of my classes." I said sighing. I saw Sesshomaru immerge from the doors and his gaze slid to me.

"Sure Rinnie! You're finally doing something naughty." She said with a giggle. Kagura was quite the troublemaker when she went to school here when I was in middle school.

"Kagura, give me a minute, I'll call back, so don't come get me just yet." I said before she agreed and I disconnected.

"Why are you out here? You gonna skip the rest of your classes too?" I asked standing up.

"You're skipping school?" He asked raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"Yeah….I'm just gonna call one of my friends to pick me up. I know for a fact that Kagura will take me to a bar and try and get me drunk." I said chuckling.

"Come with me." Sesshomaru said gesturing for me to come with him. I sighed and followed him even though I really didn't want to.

I guess the heart is stronger than the brain. My eyes went over his body while I was following him and when I got to his butt I may or may not have wanted to turn him around and jump his bones.

Damn his butt was nice…I was starting to feel tingly, which was bad since I knew he could definitely sense my arousal…

He turned around and just stared at me. I bit my lip cautiously and he sighed and walked straight to his car before getting into the driver's seat. I sat down in the passenger's seat and basically ignored him.

"What did I do?" Sesshomaru asked turning to look at me.

"You came into my life!" I said simply before turning away from him. He pulled my face back to face him and I closed my eyes.

Do you want to know what that motherfucker did then?

He fucking kissed me._ And then I kissed him back._

I couldn't help but want to thrust my tongue into his warm mouth, so I did.

At least I could enjoy these meaningless kisses, just because it was Sesshomaru.

Who thought that I would fall for the ice prince?

I couldn't help but compare Sesshomaru's dominant kisses to Kohaku's weak ones. Kohaku had never completely satisfied me when we had sex either.

He put his hand behind my head and held it in place and he shoved his tongue into my mouth and I did the same. I could feel his fangs against my tongue and my tongue scraped against them.

I could tell that my tongue was bleeding but Sesshomaru just kept kissing me. I finally pulled away to breath.

I was panting softly and his arms had slithered around my waist. He pulled me into his lap and I could feel the steering wheel pressing into my back before he kissed me again. My hand came up to cup his cheek and I continued to kiss him.

This felt so right, but so freaking wrong. I didn't know what to think about sesshomaru anymore. He had always intrigued me when I first started the school year.

In drama class he had always stared at me and I had always wondered how it would feel to run my hands through his silver hair. Or feel his strong arms all over my body.

I never thought anything of it, until now when I wanted nothing more than for him to take me to his house and fuck me like an animal.

I wasn't a virgin and I wanted to feel Sesshomaru inside of me, but I knew it wouldn't happen. Nothing would ever happen with Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru finally pulled away and I was still panting when he placed a light kiss on my lips before staring into my eyes. His eyes were crimson and his gaze was heavy.

I was about to climb off his lap when his arms clutched around my waist and he pinned me to the window of the car. His eyes were dark red and he was starting to scare me quite a bit.

"Sesshomaru…calm down." I said softly before kissing him lightly he growled a bit and buried his face into my neck before sinking his teeth into the soft flesh. I pushed him off me immediately.

I climbed off his waist and opened the car door before walking out. I felt like walking. I just started storming off and I knew how immature I was acting.

I just made out with Sesshomaru Taisho, the one guy who had never shown any interest to any girl in the school…

And then I _ran away _from him. I felt like bursting into tears so I did and I collapsed in the grass of our school's football field. I felt hurt and broken and the only thing I wanted more than anything was to have Sesshomaru comforting me.

If anything, Sesshomaru's demon wanted me but I knew that Sesshomaru didn't love me and never would.

It was surprising how much had happened in the past week and a new burst of tears sprang from my eyes.

I heard footsteps but I ignored them and let my eyes continue to rain tears down my face.

Someone pulled me into their arms and I inhaled the masculine smell of Sesshomaru before burying my face into his hair.

He lifted me up and took me back to his car before sitting me down in the passenger's seat.

Sesshomaru got into the driver's seat and started to drive somewhere. We were probably going to his house. Senior year was really easy and I no longer had homework since school was going to end in about two months.

Kagome and I had been talking about moving into an apartment together. Both of us didn't want to go to college very much. She was already a skilled artist and musician and I was a skilled writer and performer.

He stopped in front of his house and got out of the car before walking over to my side and opening my door. I stayed sitting in my seat. I didn't want to be alone with him. He huffed and lifted me out of my seat and took me to the backyard before throwing me into the pool.

I screamed and splashed around before realizing I had been planning to come over later and had my swim suit on under my clothes.

I got out of the pool and threw my crumpled salwar onto a chair before taking my shorts and tank top off. I was wearing a neon green strapless bandeau v-wire top and low rise bottom. I looked sexy in it and it was my favorite swimsuit.

My boobs looked huge in it though and I didn't want Sesshomaru to see that so I jumped back into the pool. Sesshomaru was just staring at my boobs before I had jumped into the pool.

He went inside and came back after a few minutes wearing nothing but his swim trunks. They were white, obviously and looked amazing on him.

You could totally tell he had a hard on…

I buried myself under the water and started to swim around. I came up for air and stretched before going back under the water. I felt someone pull on my foot and I screamed before coming up for air and coughing the water out of my system.

Sesshomaru came up for air after a while and he was chuckling. I rolled my eyes and his arms went around my waist before he pulled me into his arms and leaned down and kissed me roughly.

I couldn't help but want him to keep me here forever. Maybe he did like me…

He was so much taller than me that he had to lean down so much to kiss me. He lifted me up and my legs went around his waist.

I felt so tiny and awkward. Kagome and Inuyasha always called me the pocket Asian. It was quite a bit annoying.

"Don't leave me, love." I murmured against his lips. His lips froze against mine and I wanted to be able to disappear right then. I knew he heard me and I wished that I had never spoken.

I pulled away from him and got out of the pool before wrapping a towel around me. I got my phone and I was about to turn it on to call Kagura when I felt someone pick me up bridal style.

I knew it was Sesshomaru and I just ignored him. I was so stupid sometimes. This was moving too fast _and_ it was one sided.

Sesshomaru had better thing to do than to be falling for a girl. I, on the other hand, wanted nothing more than to have a man to love me more than Kohaku had.

Kohaku had never loved me as much as I thought; I realized that the moment he got mad at me for hanging out with Sesshomaru. It was one freaking day!

I heard a door close and I realized we were inside of Sesshomaru's bedroom. He dropped me on his bed and pinned me down to it before kissing me with a growl.

"Get off me." I said pushing him away. He sighed and pulled away. I pulled my legs to my chest and kept my gaze away from his.

I wonder how awkward our dancing project would be now.

"I will never leave you…_love_" Sesshomaru said kissing me passionately. My eyes were wide open and Sesshomaru buried his tongue into my mouth. My legs went straight around his waist and he purred.

Yup…he _purred._

I giggled at the sound of someone like Sesshomaru purring. He rolled his eyes and continued to kiss me.

Sesshomaru finally took complete control and slipped my bandeau off before staring down at my panting half naked body.

I felt a bit self-conscious and I but my lip shyly.

"Beautiful…" Sesshomaru mused to himself quietly before taking one of my nipples into his mouth. He twirled his tongue around the pert bud and I whimpered.

He gave the same treatment to the other nipple and he kissed down my body until he reached the tattoo at my hip.

It was a lily. I had gotten the tattoo when I was fifteen without my parents knowing. Kagome had a butterfly on her shoulder.

Sesshomaru looked up at me and raised an eyebrow. I giggled.

"I got that tattoo three years ago." I said blushing furiously. Sesshomaru gave me a chuckle and continued down my body until he got to my swim bottoms.

Sesshomaru pulled them off and I bit my lip and clutched at the sheets when he started to rub my clit slowly.

Damn! He was such a tease!

Sesshomaru continued to rub my clit and he finally stopped teasing and pulled my clit into his mouth.

I moaned in response and he continued. He thrust two fingers into my core as a reaction to my moan and fingered me quickly.

He really knows how to pleasure a woman.

The thought of him touching another girl made me want to puke, or go to that girl and kill her.

Sesshomaru stopped teasing and bit my clit softly but it was enough for me to cry out in pleasure and release. He got up and kissed me roughly and I could taste myself on him and it just spurred me on further.

He threw his swim trunks off before aligning himself to my entrance. Sesshomaru thrust into me with no warning and I gasped in pleasure as he did.

I could feel everything from Sesshomaru. When Kohaku had been in this position with me he had been so confident and had never fully pleasured me.

Sesshomaru filled me with himself and I loved it. He pulled out slightly and thrust into me once more. I cried out in pleasure and he continued to pound into my smaller body.

Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed me gently as he made love to me.

This wasn't fucking at all, it was making love and it was all I wanted to do, forever.

He flipped me over so he was thrusting into me from behind and I screamed in pleasure at the new position. Sesshomaru continued to thrust into me and I couldn't hold onto myself any more.

I let myself go with a moan. My arms collapsed under me and Sesshomaru was still thrusting into me. He released into me with a growl and pulled out of me before laying down next to me. He turned me around and kissed me softly before covering us with his bed sheets.

I fell asleep while he held me and kissed me all over my neck and chest.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

When I woke up Sesshomaru was still in bed with me and I remembered everything that had happened.

Trust me, I looked under the covers to check if we were naked or not…and we were…and so was Sesshomaru's insanely large dick.

I sat up and stretched. I was about to get out of the bed before Sesshomaru pulled me back down and kissed the back of my neck with a chuckle at my little moan.

I pouted at him and he finally let me out of the bed. I pulled one of his big hoodies out of the closet and shoved it on before going to Inuyasha's room. Kagome and him would be home in fifteen more minutes.

I put the extra clothes I had put in his room on and went back to Sesshomaru's bedroom. I was still wearing his hoodie and he was sitting on the bed with boxers on.

"You look nice playing dress up with my clothes." Sesshomaru said rolling his eyes. I rolled my eyes and he got up and pulled sport pants and a faded navy blue shirt on. He looked hot…

"Why did you have sex with me?" I asked Sesshomaru the moment he was done changing. He walked over to where I was settled on the bed and leaned down to kiss me.

"Because I care about you." Sesshomaru whispered before kissing me roughly. He got up and I followed him downstairs. He pulled me onto the couch and I nuzzled myself on top of him. I was straddling him right now.

I put my legs around his waist and put my arms around his neck before nuzzling into his neck.

I heard the front door open and I just sighed and buried my face more into his neck. His arms were around my body and Sesshomaru kissed my face.

"What the hell happened?" Inuyasha asked walking into the living room. Sesshomaru and I both turned to him and he noticed our positions and what I was wearing and grinned.

"Hey Kagome, the two lovebirds had sex." Inuyasha said still grinning. I rolled my eyes and kissed Sesshomaru. I knew Inuyasha probably felt like gagging.

"WHAT!" Kagome screamed running into the room. She saw me sitting in Sesshomaru's lap and her eyes went so wide that I thought they would blow up.

I giggled at the thought and burst into full out laughter. I tumbled out of Sesshomaru's arms and just rolled around with giggles for a while before finally calming down and sighing.

"That was funny." I sighed stretching my arms before leaning against the side of the couch. Sesshomaru lay down on the couch and I climbed up next to him and his arms went around my tiny body.

Kagome was still standing there in shock and her mouth was wide open too.

"Do you want a fly to crawl into your mouth?" I asked her. She shuddered and sighed.

"I knew this would happen." Kagome said pulling Inuyasha upstairs with her. I sighed and rested in Sesshomaru's arms. I really couldn't believe that Sesshomaru had promised never to leave me.

I hope it was valid, since I wasn't on birth control and we just had unprotected sex…

**DUN, DUN, DUNNNNNNNN. I still have to figure out whether I want Rinnie here to be pregnant. I'm leaning towards it quite a bit. I would love some input here, so please review or PM me what you think I should do. I love getting reviews, so please click that blue review button…you know you want to…just one little click**


	3. Chapter 3

I decided to think about what would happen if I got pregnant, later. I stretched in Sesshomaru's arms and got off the couch before going upstairs I pulled my swim clothes back on.

I still wanted to swim!

I went outside and Kagome and Inuyasha saw me and followed after changing into their swim stuff.

I was about to dive into the water when I felt someone put their arms around my waist and I screamed before turning around and kneeing said person in the crotch.

Next thing I know Inuyasha is on the floor clutching his crotch. I started giggling and I fell into the pool by accident…

Yeah, I'm really clumsy.

I came up for air and pushed my hair out of my face before I saw that Inuyasha was still on the floor clutching his dick. I just kept giggling and Kagome joined in after a few minutes and Inuyasha got up and growled.

"Shut up wenches'." He said immaturely before walking away to the Jacuzzi. Kagome jumped into the pool with me…well more like on top of me, but whatever.

"Tell me what happened with Sesshomaru." Kagome said putting her hands on her hips.

"We got really awkward when we were practicing for the dancing thing and then I decided to skip school and he was going to do it too and I was mad at him so I started screaming at him once we were in his car and then he kissed me for like ten minutes and I walked out of the car and kinda broke down in tears and he found me and kissed me some more and then we came here, started swimming, and then we started making out in the pool and I kinda told him never to leave me and then it got awkward again until he told me he would never leave me and then we went upstairs to his bedroom and he fucked the daylights out of me and then we fell asleep." I said taking no breaths in between and finally breathing.

"Wow." That was the only word that came from Kagome's mouth.

"Yeah I know…I think I might be falling in love with him." I said silently. I didn't want him to know that no matter what.

After a few minutes Sesshomaru walked outside and he just sat down on one of the lawn chairs and started to read. He was pretty sexy when he was doing normal human things.

I giggled at my thoughts and he glanced over with a raised eyebrow. I stuck my tongue out and got out of the pool and I knew he was staring at my ass while I walked to the Jacuzzi with Kagome.

"Pervert!" I sang before getting into the pool. Sesshomaru growled and shifted his attention back to his book.

"Hey Kags, do you wanna go shopping tomorrow?" I asked while relaxing and letting the hot water ease my muscles.

Sex with Sesshomaru was amazing but I guess I was a little sore after that. Sesshomaru was much larger than Kohaku…

I stopped thinking about that stuff knowing that I was going to start getting horny again and that was not a good thing to do when two dog demons were this close to you.

Yeah…they could _smell_ it. I giggled at the thought and Kagome raised an eyebrow. I shook my head and continued to giggle.

I was feeling quite a bit horny already so I got out of the pool and wrapped a robe around my body before I went over to the trampoline before jumping around. I checked my texts.

There was one text from Sango, two from Kagura, and one from an unknown number. I checked the unknown number first.

**I'm sorry Rin, I'm sorry I've been treating you like trash and pretending that you did something wrong. I don't want you to hate me. Can we please try to be friends, or just not hate each other? – Kohaku**

He wanted to be friends…the thought of us not hating each other anymore sounded fantastic. I decided to text him back.

**I don't know what to think about you anymore but since you apologized I guess we can try to be friends – R**

I checked the text from Sango after sending the message.

**Hey, why'd you leave school so early, and why did Kagome text me telling that u fucked the ice prince? – Sango**

I wanted to push Kagome into the pool now. Why would she tell someone before I wanted anyone to find out? I guess it wasn't that important since Sango was one of my closest friends.

**Something happened with said 'ice prince' so I left early and then he found me and took me to his house and we made love…. - R**

I felt like giggling after sending that. I really think that I'm falling in love with that ice prince.

I checked the two texts from Kagura quickly.

**Either you found a ride or you got kidnapped…I hope the guy that kidnapped you is hot… - Kagura**

Only Kagura would ever say that….

**I'm kinda getting worried Bunny-boo. Please text back and tell me if you're okay! – Kagura**

I replied quickly.

**I'm fine, my…boyfriend…took me to his house and we had a nice long session of….u know what :P – R**

I giggled after sending that one too. I couldn't believe I had just called Sesshomaru my boyfriend though.

I started to jump some more and I got a new text from Kohaku.

**I hope we can try to be friends :) I'm sorry about what I said about Sesshomaru. I really wish that you would take me back but I know you must really like Sesshomaru. – Kohaku**

I decided not to reply and I threw my towel off and started jumping some more. I was giggling and doing flips when Kagome got on with me and threw her towel off too.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were just staring with their mouths open when we held hands and started to jump together and talk.

I guess they were both imagining Kagome and I kissing each other or some shit like that.

Or maybe they just liked seeing us in these skimpy bikini swimsuits. Kagome's was just as sinfully sexy as mine was.

I continued to jump around and I did another flip and Kagome fell down and I fell down on top of her, I'm sure Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's imaginations were going wild right now.

I rolled my eyes when I saw both of them were just watching us jump. I was about to get up when Kagome grabbed my leg and made me tumble down again.

"Let's play a trick on them, kiss me!" Kagome whispered into my ear. I burst out in laughter and shrugged. Kagome and I had experimented before.

I leaned down and bit her earlobe before kissing her softly. I could almost hear the moment Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's mouths opened in shock.

"Oh baby," Kagome moaned before kissing me again. I couldn't take this anymore, I started to laugh so hard and Kagome did too.

"We're playing a trick on you two idiots." I said laughing and staring at them. I pushed my hair out of my face and stretched my arms.

I was a lot more than these three. I wasn't as dark as my mom; I was in between my mom and my dad.

I got off the trampoline and did a got on the diving board before jumping off of it backwards with a flip.

I loved swimming. Inuyasha and I had been friends since kindergarten and we had been in this pool so many times before.

Inuyasha was an adorable kindergartener; everybody loved his cute little doggy ears on top of his head.

Kagome jumped into the pool and dunked her head under and then she pushed her hair out of her face.

"I'm tired." I said stretching. I felt like a cat. Sesshomaru grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the pool. He lifted me up bridal style and took me upstairs to his room before taking my bikini off. He gave me one of his shirts and I went to Inuyasha's room to get the extra clothes that I kept there.

I shoved some panties and shorts on and went back to Sesshomaru's room. I saw that his bed was made and I giggled before running and jumping onto it.

Sesshomaru watched me as I jumped on his bed and rolled his eyes. He grabbed my foot and I screamed and fell down on the bed. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around me and buried his face into my neck.

I tried to untangle myself from him but he didn't let go. He just kept me still and after a few minutes I could tell that he had fallen asleep.

I followed his example and closed my eyes and let sleep take over my body.

**4 Weeks Later**

I woke up in Sesshomaru's room. I looked over at the clock and realized that I had been sleeping for the past four hours and that it was nine o'clock now.

I had sleepovers here a lot now and my mom and dad didn't mind much.

Sesshomaru was awake and he looked down at me.

"Hello." I said looking up at him. He rolled his eyes and kissed me softly. I put my arms around his neck and his arms wound around my body.

It had turned out that I wasn't pregnant, much to my relief.

My relationship with Sesshomaru was definitely getting cute, and we were now officially girlfriend and boyfriend. Many girls who had liked him before were jealous of our relationship.

"Good morning." Sesshomaru said after kissing me once more. I giggled and my arms wound around his neck.

I looked over at the clock and realized that we actually had school today. Our dancing assignment had gone well and most people were pretty entertained by Sesshomaru and I dancing to Starships.

Lots of people thought that we were cute together, I still hated it when people said it was cute that I was so much shorter than him.

He was a foot taller than me.

I stretched in bed and got out before walking towards the bathroom when Sesshomaru walked over and lifted me up before walking to the bathroom.

He took my clothes off and took his off before pulling me into the shower with him. Sesshomaru turned the hot water on and I moaned when he started to kiss me.

Sesshy chastely sucked both of my nipples before kissing my neck.

Sesshomaru lifted me up and my legs wound around his waist. He entered me slowly and I let out a loud moan when I felt him fill me up.

I loved Sesshomaru's dick.

He pulled out and thrust back in and my back pressed against the tiles of the shower stall. Sesshomaru kissed me softly and I let out a cry of pleasure when he thrust into me once more.

I was on birth control now, so the risk of pregnancy was pretty much gone. I was relieved about it.

Sesshomaru thrust into harder and faster I couldn't hold on any longer. I moaned out Sesshomaru's name as I let myself go.

Sesshomaru continued to thrust into me and finally released with a growl. He pulled out of me and kissed me roughly. I came down from my high and started to wash my hair.

I grabbed my strawberry scented shampoo and started to lather it into my hair. Sesshomaru loved the way my hair smelled.

I rinsed the shampoo out of my hair and Sesshomaru bent down and kissed my neck softly. I moaned and he chuckled before kissing me.

I decided to be weird and I grabbed Sesshomaru's shampoo. I jumped on his back and started to lather the shampoo into his long silver hair.

Sesshomaru's hair was longer than mine, but I thought it was sexy. Sometimes he even let me braid it.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked while my fingers continued to lather the shampoo into his hair.

"Washing your hair," I said simply before gigging and tightening my legs around his waist.

I finished shampooing his hair and put it up in a big pile on top of his head. I jumped off him and blew all the extra bubbles on my hands into his face.

He gave me a glare and it just made me giggle at him. Sesshomaru washed the shampoo out of his hair and I started to rub soap on his body.

Sesshy huffed and kissed me again. My hands dropped to my sides and he trailed kisses down my neck. I giggled and pushed him away.

He washed me before kissing me once more. I turned the water off and he grabbed a towel and gave it to me. He grabbed one and wrapped it around his waist.

I wrapped mine around my body and it went past my knees. I felt so short sometimes.

I was being all depressed about my height when Sesshomaru lifted me up and took me back to the bedroom.

He grabbed clothes from his closet and started to change. I looked over his body while he changed and I was not ashamed to admit I was checking out his butt.

That was definitely one fine piece of ass.

Sesshomaru turned to me and noticed my ogling and smirked at me before putting boxers on. I pouted at him and he rolled his eyes before putting his pants on.

"We're the weirdest couple ever." I sighed while looking at his body again.

"How so?" Sesshomaru asked glancing over at me one he was fully clothed.

"I'm short, tiny, and adorable, and you're tall, sexy, and extremely menacing." I said giving him a grin.

"Then why aren't you scared of me." Sesshomaru said leaning over my body quicker than I thought possible. So he was extremely fast too?

"Because you're really a big cute puppy," I said giggling. He got off of me and tossed me some clothes.

My mouth was wide open when I saw what he gave me to wear.

A strapless purple bra, which I didn't really mind, purple thongs and a and a spaghetti strap shirt that had a huge plunge and purple ripped skinny jeans.

"You want me to wear this?" I asked him widening my eyes and staring at him.

"Yup," Sesshomaru said flashing me a quick grin. I huffed and dried myself off with my towel before rubbing lotion over my body. Sesshomaru just leaned against his closet and watched me the whole time.

I put the bra on and put the thongs on and glared at the clothes as if they would go away if I stared at them long enough.

They didn't, to my disappointment, and I sighed and muttered profanities under my breath I slipped the clothes on.

I saw myself in the mirror and had to say, I did look pretty sexy wearing this.

I twirled around and decided that I didn't look half bad. I grabbed my makeup bag and put mascara and my regular pink lip gloss on.

I went downstairs and Sesshomaru followed. When I walked into the living room Inuyasha just stared at me.

Sesshomaru just put his arms around me and rested his head against my shoulder and looked down. I knew that he was totally looking down my shirt.

I turned around and smacked Sesshomaru's chest.

"It's not nice to ogle," I said before smirking and walking away. I went to the kitchen and wasn't surprised when I saw that Izayoi was cooking breakfast.

"Good morning Rin." She said giving me a smile. Izayoi was glad that Sesshomaru finally had an actual girlfriend, she was probably even happier that it was me.

"Morning Izayoi," I said giving her a smile back. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha walked into the kitchen and both of them were arguing about something.

"How long can you keep sleeping over here?" Sesshomaru whispered into my ear before putting his arms around my waist.

"I don't know." I said truthfully. I turned around and put my arms around his waist.

I was so short compared to him. I had grown a few inches in the past few weeks and I was now about 5'3''. He kneeled down and kissed me softly. At least he wasn't more than a foot taller than me anymore, only eleven inches…

I giggled and walked out of the room. I went to the living room and grabbed my bag from where it was sitting on the couch.

School was ending in three weeks and I was so surprised that I was going to be graduating high school soon. Senior ditch day was tomorrow and I was looking forward to sleeping in after an eventful night of sex with Sesshomaru.

The first time I found out how old Sesshomaru really was I'm pretty sure I fainted, or just blacked out for a minute.

He told me that he was more than 700 years old and that this was his sixteenth time going to high school.

Sesshomaru hadn't gone to elementary school or middle school with Inuyasha and I and I had never met him before high school.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, was actually an eighteen year old. Inuyasha, Kagome and I had all gone to preschool together too.

Sesshomaru walked into the living room and grabbed his bag before pulling me out of the house and to the garage. He put our bags in the backseat and I sat down in the passenger's seat.

Inuyasha was stopping to pick up Kagome, so he was in his car. I loved Sesshomaru's car.

He always drove faster than the speed limit. Which sometimes scared me and then I started to act like a five year old who was scared of the dark.

Sesshomaru and I got to school pretty quick and he opened my door. I got out of the car and grabbed my bag. Sesshomaru grabbed his and his arm wound around my waist.

I could see all the envious glares from some of the girls and I just nuzzled closer to Sesshomaru. He rolled his eyes and gave me a smile. I stopped at my locker and shoved my stuff inside before walking to drama class with Sesshy.

He kept staring down at my boobs.

Sesshomaru was definitely a breast lover.

Kohaku saw me enter the room and gave me a smile before going back to talking to his friends. I walked to the front of the room and sat down on the edge of the stage.

Kikyo and her sluts were all glaring at Sesshomaru and I. I was getting pretty damn tired of them. I turned to them and flicked them off before turning back around.

All of them gasped as if they didn't know they had it coming. Every single one of them was jealous of me, I didn't know why, and I didn't know when I had done anything to them.

I hated them with a burning passion now though.

"Very mature," Sesshomaru said chuckling at me. I crossed my arms and stuck my tongue out at him. He leaned over and took my tongue into his mouth before kissing me roughly.

I moaned quietly and my legs wound around his waist while he stood in front of me. He stopped kissing me and I giggled.

"I think we've given everyone enough of a show." Sesshomaru whispered into my ear. I couldn't help but burst into laughter.

Mrs. Kaze walked into the room and stood on the stage before starting to talk about something or the other. It was mostly just something about how we wouldn't have any more projects for the rest of the year.

I was too focused in kissing my boyfriend to really pay attention to her. Mrs. Kaze cleared her throat and I suddenly realized she was looking at Sesshomaru and I.

I blushed crimson and buried my face into Sesshomaru's chest.

"Ah, young love, the biggest drama there is." Mrs. Kaze said teasingly. I blushed even more and pushed Sesshomaru away from me.

Class finished pretty quickly and I was already bored with school. I went to English and sat down next to Inuyasha who was already sitting in his chair.

My phone vibrated and I jumped in surprise. Inuyasha just looked over at me and started to laugh at me. I wadded a piece of paper together and threw it at him. I checked my texts right after.

**What would you say to skipping the rest of the day to go to my private house? – S**

Sesshomaru had a private house…well duh, he was a lot older than I thought, of course he had his own house.

**I would absolutely love that, do you think you can wait until this period is over? – R**

I got a response back almost immediately.

**Hell no, meet me by my car – S**

I groaned, how was I going to get out of class. I realized that Mr. T wasn't here yet. I grabbed my bag and told Inuyasha to make up an excuse for me before leaving the room and walking to the parking lot.

Sesshomaru was standing by his car and I walked over. When I was a foot away from the car Sesshomaru pulled me into his arms and kissed me roughly and pinned me against the car.

"I need you," Sesshomaru growled before kissing me again. I let out a loud moan and started to breathe in gasps.

Sesshomaru let me down and I went to the passenger's seat and shoved my bag in the back seat.

He immediately pulled out of the parking lot and left the school. I leaned against the car seat.

"It'll only take about an hour longer to get there." Sesshomaru said after about forty-five minutes had passed.

"Why is it so far away?" I asked looking over at him.

"When I bought it I wanted it to be far away from my parents, but not too far." Sesshomaru explained simply. I nodded and stopped talking.

"I plan for us to move there once the school year is over," Sesshomaru said glancing over at me.

"You want me to move in with you?" I asked turning to him.

"I've been alive for seven hundred and eighty-nine years. It's probably time for me to settle down somewhere." Sesshomaru said not turning his face from the road.

"But why do you want me to move there?" I asked looking at him again.

"I intend to claim you as my mate soon and I want you living with me before it happens." Sesshomaru answered.

"Why?" I asked again. He still wasn't giving me much of an answer.

"When I claim you as my mate, there is a big chance that I will impregnate you that night." Sesshomaru answered after thinking for a little while.

"What!" I shrieked.

"It's not that surprising." Sesshomaru said taking a turn somewhere. I looked over at the clock and realized that it had already been about half an hour since Sesshomaru had told me that we had an hour left to go.

"We're almost there." Sesshomaru said. He could probably totally tell that I was mad at him now. I huffed and turned to the window.

I didn't feel like talking to Sesshomaru right now.

I closed my eyes and figured that I could probably sleep until we get there. I was tired anyways. I barely got any sleep when I was at Sesshomaru's house for….obvious reasons.

I couldn't seem to keep my hands off of my sexy boyfriend.

I giggled at my thoughts and Sesshomaru looked over at me and chuckled.

I leaned back against the seat and tried to fall asleep. It wasn't working that well. I huffed and opened my eyes.

After about fifteen minutes Sesshomaru pulled into the driveway of a huge house. He parked in the garage and I got out of the car.

He left out bags in the car and he pulled me inside with him. Sesshomaru lifted me up the moment we were in the house and started to kiss me passionately.

I moaned into his mouth and my arms circled around his neck. He continued to kiss me and he walked up the stairs and opened the door to a room.

It was a bedroom. The walls were all a light shade of yellow and the bedspread was brown. I liked the way the room was put together.

Sesshomaru put me down on the bed and kissed me roughly. He kissed down to my neck and bit me softly and I let out a cry of pleasure when I felt him squeeze my breasts.

He slowly took my shirt and bra off and trailed kisses down to my breasts. Sesshomaru bit my right nipple and sucked it before giving the same treatment to the other.

My arms were pinned down by one of his and he continued to suck, and tease my nipples with his mouth. I was getting extremely horny.

Sesshomaru pulled my pants off and rubbed my clit through my thong. He proceeded to rip it off and kissed me once before going down.

Two of his fingers thrust into my entrance while he rubbed my clit with his thumb. I loved the feeling of it. I let out mewls of pleasure and lost control.

Sesshomaru pulled his fingers out of me and brought his mouth to my clit before pulling it into his mouth. He gave it a gentle nip and I cried out in pleasure. Sesshomaru sucked my clit roughly and my hips bucked against his mouth.

He pulled away and his tongue thrust into my entrance. I moaned loudly at the feeling and Sesshomaru came back up before kissing me.

I could taste myself on his mouth and it only spurred me on further. I wanted Sesshomaru inside of me right now.

I threw his shirt off and kissed him roughly before switching our positions so I was straddling him. I pulled his pants off before continuing to straddle him.

I aligned myself to him and sank down on his dick. I let out a loud and throaty moan and Sesshomaru growled in pleasure.

Sesshy's hands clutched my hips almost painfully but I could barely feel it above the pleasure I was feeling.

I lifted myself up and sank back down on him and he growled even louder before switching our positions back so he was hovering over me.

He pounded into me relentlessly and I loved every moment of it. I couldn't hold my release back and I came with a loud scream of pleasure.

Sesshomaru continued to thrust into me and he flipped me over so he was taking me from behind. I was already getting tired.

I could feel so much more from this position. I let out a loud moan at every one of Sesshomaru's thrusts and he finally thrust into me once last time and released inside of me. My arms gave out and I collapsed onto my chest. Sesshomaru pulled out of me before putting the sheets on top of me.

I nuzzled closer to Sesshomaru and his arms immediately went around my body. My head was resting in the crook of his neck.

I kissed his jaw happily and started to kiss his neck. Sesshomaru chuckled and kissed me.

"Round two?" I asked looking up at him.

I giggled when he grinned at me and hovered over me once more.

**Yay, a new chapter, I'm letting you know this right now. Our little Rin is not going to get pregnant for a while. I like the way this story is progressing and frankly, a pregnancy would change the story in a way I don't want. So sorry to the people who wanted Rin to get pregnant :D School is starting in a week, and I'm definitely not happy about it. I'll try to update next week or something, but I'm not making any promises. I do promise to update more frequently though. I would love to hear what you think about the new chapter, so please leave a review!**


	4. Important!

Hey guys, I just wanted to tell you that my computer broke and I probably won't be able to update for about another two or three weeks, my sister kindly said she would let me use her computer when she doesn't use it, for the time being, so I'll try to update if I can.


	5. Chapter 4

**I know, I know, I haven't updated in over four months…I feel really bad about that. I need to update more often from now on. I feel bad for making everyone wait for a new chapter, but here it is. I know that four months is a bit of a stretch, but please, please keep waiting for new chapters. They will come, but slowly. Enjoy!**

School is freaking boring.

Sesshomaru is annoying the crap out of me right now.

Kikyo and her little posse of sluts are probably glaring at the back of my head right now.

I'm currently sitting on the stage with a bunch of other people, and Sesshomaru is lying down and resting his head in my lap.

Kikyo looks like she's going to cut me…I don't want her to cut me. She's just jealous that Sesshomaru is mine…

I'm going to cut _her._

Sesshomaru looked up at me and patted my arm. I rolled my eyes and continued to think of things I could do to Kikyo…maybe I should start calling her Kinky Ho? It would annoy the fuck out of her.

Mrs. Kaze dismissed us and I pushed Sesshomaru's head off my lap and he rolled his eyes and stood up before helping me up.

I grabbed my backpack and kissed him goodbye before walking to my next class. Inuyasha caught up to me in the hallway and put his arm around me.

"Hey Rinnie." Inuyasha said tugging my hair with his hand. He could be such a kindergartener sometimes.

I rolled my eyes and flicked him on the head before walking into the English room and sitting down at my desk.

Today was a shortened day because the freshmen were having their testing day today, we only had morning classes.

I was going home and introducing my parents to Sesshomaru. They had never met him before and I was hoping they would be okay with the fact that I was dating him.

Inuyasha sat next to me and put his legs in my lap. I rolled my eyes and pushed them off before putting my legs on his lap.

I stuck my tongue out at him and took my phone out of my pocket. I giggled when Inuyasha didn't push my feet off his lap.

**I'm so bored! PLEASE SAVE ME FROM KINKY HO! – R**

I'm sure that Sesshomaru would wonder what's wrong with me right now.

Eh, I can be weird…he of all people should know that.

**Haha…no…I want to see you fight over me xD – S**

That definitely isn't Sesshomaru, he barely ever sends emoticons and he would never say he wants to see me fight someone.

My guess is that Koga took his phone or something.

**I LURVE YOU, I LURVE YOU SO MUCH – R**

I'm a creep…

Mr. Takumi walked into the room and I shoved my phone back into my pocket.

I took my feet off Inuyasha's lap and leaned back in my chair and turned forward.

Today was pretty much just a day where we messed around. Mr. Takumi four groups of six people and told us to spread around in the hallway and discuss the independent books we had been reading.

Senior year was the year that we did random crap and didn't have to give in much effort. I had already been accepted into a few colleges, but Sesshomaru told me that he didn't want me to go to college right away.

When we graduated he planned to claim me as his mate, and thus I would stop aging, like him. I would also become pretty much immortal and I would live as long as Sesshomaru lived.

He also explained that if he died, part of me would die with him, but his demonic claim on me would still be in effect.

Another thing, Sesshomaru apparently had this sword, the Tenseiga, that would be able to bring him or I back to life if we were to die.

Wow…this shit was complicated.

There was also this huge thing about the demon council and how we 'needed their approval' to mate, since Sesshomaru was next in line to become the Lord of the Western Lands; which also meant that when we mated I would become the Lady of the Western Lands.

Again…wow! This shit is complicated…

I sighed and continued to ponder my life as the people in my group discussed things that were totally not about their books.

I groaned and smacked my head with my hand. I heard my phone ring and I panicked and jumped up and smacked my head on the wall.

"Fuck, ow." I whispered before answering my phone. It was Kagura.

"Hi Kagu-"

"HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME THAT YOUR BOYFRIEND WAS SESSHOMARU TAISHO? HE'S THE FREAKING NEXT IN LINE TO BE A KING OR SOMETHING!"

"SORRY FOR NOT TELLING YOU! I THINK YOU MADE ME DEAF!" I yelled back.

Everyone in the hallway just stared at me and Mr. Takumi walked out of the classroom and told me to be quiet.

"See, you got me in trouble." I whispered to Kagura. I stood up and started walking towards the other side of the hallway.

"Well you should have told me!" Kagura said angrily.

"Meh." I could imagine her sticking her tongue out at me.

I disconnected the phone, I knew she would call be back, so I turned my phone off too.

I went back to my group and yawned before sitting down again. I checked the clock and saw we were going to be dismissed from English in two minutes. I went back inside the room and grabbed my stuff before leaving the room and going to my locker and shoving it all in my locker.

I grabbed my jacket and phone and grabbed my backpack and purse before putting my stuff in it. I texted Sesshomaru to meet me outside near his car.

I didn't feel like staying at school, I had History and then a study hall class before I was supposed to be dismissed from school.

Whatever, I didn't exactly feel like sitting through another hour of history.

Not to mention I was starting to feel…horny…

I blushed at the thought of it and rolled my eyes at my immatureness. I had experienced sex many times before, but I was just too innocent to think of things like that.

Sesshomaru met me near his car and I shoved my bag in the backseat before getting in the passenger's seat.

Sesshomaru leaned over and kissed me and I giggled and kissed him back.

He started to drive to his house. We definitely weren't going to my house right now.

We were going there later, and if my parents knew that I skipped the last class they would be mad.

"My mom isn't home right now, and dad is at work, so we have the whole house to ourselves." Sesshomaru looked over and me and smirked. I blushed and smacked his arm.

We got to his place pretty fast and he parked in the garage and pulled me into the house before I even tried to open the car door.

Sesshomaru lifted me up bridal style and ran upstairs to his bedroom before dropping me on the bed. He took his shirt off and started to kiss me gently.

I moaned and put my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

I threw my shirt off and Sesshomaru chuckled when I chucked my bra away immediately and he kissed me.

He slowly and teasingly pulled off my pants and panties and I pouted at him and he just chuckled and continued to explore my body with his hands.

Sesshomaru started to pull at my nipples with his thumbs and forefingers and he pulled one of them into his mouth.

I moaned softly and buried my fingers in his hair.

Sesshomaru trailed his other hand down to my entrance and he thrust two fingers into me.

I let out a gasp of pleasure and he continued to finger me. He let my nipple out of his mouth with a pop and kissed me gently before going down and adding the sensation of his tongue on my clit.

I clutched onto his hair and he continued to pleasure me until I came with a long sigh of pleasure. I really loved oral…with Sesshomaru sex wasn't just sex, it was making love.

I loved the way I felt when I was with him, and it wasn't just the sexual rush I got whenever he touched me, it was just the way we acted around each other.

We were like magnets, just instantly attracted to each other. It was probably because I was his destined mate, but I think it was more than that.

My reason to live was him, and his reason to live was me.

I would die if I lost Sesshomaru now.

I love him more than anything else.

I hope this feeling lasts forever.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

"I love you," I sighed as I came down from my sexual high. We had just had three amazing rounds of sex, and I am happy, very happy.

"I love you too." Sesshomaru growled before kissing me gently and slowly trailing down kisses to my neck. He playfully nipped at the sensitive skin and I shuddered.

I pushed him away and he put his arms around me and I buried my face into his neck.

"I'm tired." I mumbled into his warmth. He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

I yawned and sat up before kissing Sesshomaru. I got out of the bed and put a bra, my shirt, panties, and his comfy sweatpants on.

I went to the bathroom and peed before coming back to the bedroom. Sesshomaru was putting clothes on and he saw me and chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and sat down on the bed. Sesshomaru walked over and put his arms around me and we just sat there hugging.

I kissed his cheek and he kissed my cheek back. I giggled and kissed him on the mouth.

He pinned me down on the bed and continued to kiss me. It was nice to just kiss sometimes.

Sesshomaru pulled away and we just lay there together. I got up and stretched before going downstairs with him.

We sat down on the couch together and I turned the TV on and leaned against him. I felt tired, I wanted nothing more than to just snuggle with Sesshomaru and fall asleep.

I checked the time and saw that we were supposed to be at my parents' house in less than two hours.

I yawned and leaned my head against Sesshomaru's shoulder and closed my eye. He put his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek before pulling a blanket over us and laying down with me.

I was on the verge of falling asleep when I heard the front door open and slam closed. I opened my eyes and sat up on the couch.

It was Inuyasha. Kagome wasn't with him, which was surprising. I yawned and Inuyasha looked over at the couch and rolled his eyes.

"Don't have sex on that couch, I like it too much." Inuyasha commented on his way upstairs.

"We weren't going to…maybe we will now!" I yelled back. Sesshomaru pulled me back down with him and I giggled and snuggled closer to him.

"We should probably go to my house soon." I said kissing his neck.

"Probably," Sesshomaru sat up and stretched his arms and pulled me into his lap.

I got up and stretched before bending down and kissing his…cheek. He rolled his eyes and got up before going to the kitchen. Sesshomaru smacked my ass and I yelped and glared at the back of his head.

He could seriously annoy the crap out of me sometimes.

I went to the kitchen with him and sat down on one of the chairs. I stated to spin around on the chair and Sesshomaru gave me a look so I stopped and stuck my tongue out at him.

We were like an old married couple, it was so hilariously awesome. He was making sandwiches for the both of us.

I swayed my legs around and then pulled my ponytail out of my hair. I ran my fingers through my hair and started to put random braids everywhere.

I loved braiding Sesshomaru's hair, his hair is so pretty and straight, I'm jealous of my boyfriend's hair…wow that's funny.

Sesshomaru put a plate on the counter in front of me and then put down a glass of juice next to it.

"Thank you," I leaned over and put my arms around his neck before kissing him. He kissed me back and put his arms around my waist.

I hummed in pleasure and continued to kiss him.

Sesshomaru pulled away and told me to eat. I rolled my eyes and started eating.

I was trying to lose weight, I hadn't been watching what I ate and I had gained about ten pounds in the past week.

I exercised though, so I didn't know why I was gaining weight so much. It was probably just my diet; I had been eating a bunch of crap.

I finished eating and put my plate in the sink before going back to the living room and grabbing my phone from my backpack.

I checked my texts and saw that I had two from my aunt. Her trip to visit hadn't happened yet, but it was going to happen within the next week. She was supposed to be here on Tuesday.

I hadn't seen her in over two year and she was going to be staying with us for over a month, so I was really excited.

I went to the bathroom and came back to the living room and saw Sesshomaru sitting on the floor and doing something on his phone. I walked over to him and he pulled my foot and made me fall down.

I screamed and he caught me in his arms. I smacked his arm and gave him a death glare.

"Never do that again!" I let out a deep breath and glared at him some more.

Sesshomaru started to kiss me and I rolled my eyes and pushed him away. He pouted and I just froze.

Sesshomaru was pouting…I have never seen this…EVER!

He pouted for half a second and it disappeared from his face, and he turned emotionless again.

But I saw it!

I pounced on him and pushed him down to the floor before straddling him and kissing him.

"You pouted, I saw it." I laughed and Sesshomaru gave me a cold look.

I made a face and pouted at him until he got up and went upstairs. He came downstairs with his car keys and he was wearing different clothes.

"Grab your backpack; leave it at your house." Sesshomaru said shoving his shoes on.

I shrugged and got up before putting my shoes on and grabbing my jacket and backpack.

I shoved it in the backseat of his car when I got to the garage and I got in the passenger's seat. Sesshomaru got in the driver's seat and we were off to my house.

My mother had only met him once when he dropped me off at home. She always wanted to meet my friends and when I had friends over she would never stop giving us things to eat (my mother does this all the time too, lol, I guess it's just Indian mentality).

I heard my phone ring and jumped when my ringtone came on…it was the song Spank That by Varsity Fanclub…how embarrassing.

I answered the call after Sesshomaru gave me a weird look. I laughed so hard and then finally answered. It was Kagome.

"Hey, can you come hang out with me today?" Kagome asked, she sounded extremely bored.

"I would, but Sesshomaru is meeting my parents today…why don't you ask Inuyasha?"

"Inuyasha and I had a fight because he was with Kikyo today during lunch."

"Oh god! Fuck him, he knows better than that. You should go over to their house and go talk to him about it. Inuyasha doesn't understand things until you tell him." I tried to reassure her but she sighed.

"Okay, Ill go right now, love you Rinnie," I could tell she had been crying.

"I love you too, I'll come meet you the moment Sesshy meets my parents." I said cheerfully. She mumbled and disconnected.

"Your brother is an idiot." I said shoving my phone back in my purse.

"What did he do now?" Sesshomaru asked still focusing on the road.

"He was with, ugh, Kikyo." I groaned and smacked my head. How could Inuyasha be so stupid?

"Inuyasha is an idiot," Sesshomaru pulled into the driveway of my house and I pretty much started panicking, what if they didn't like him.

I mean they've met him before like once, but not as my boyfriend/mate/something.

I smacked my head down on the dashboard of the car and just stayed like that until Sesshomaru lifted up my face.

"It'll be fine, stop panicking." Sesshomaru kissed me gently and got out of the car and opened my door.

I realized that I was still wearing Sesshomaru's comfy sweatpants. I shrugged and grabbed my backpack before opening the garage. I pulled Sesshomaru in with me and closed the garage before going inside the house.

"I'm home!" I yelled. I could smell the food on the stove. My mom was cooking. I pretty much expected her to have lots of food to eat today.

My first serious boyfriend was important to my mother, and she usually didn't like my boyfriends. She never approved of Kohaku.

I pulled Sesshomaru to my room and put my backpack in there before taking a deep breath and taking him downstairs with me.

My mom was wearing her glasses and her hair was tied up in a messy bun. She gave me a smile and looked at Sesshomaru like he was going to attack me or something.

I smiled and walked behind my mom and put my arms around her waist.

"Hello dear." Mom said turning around and kissing my forehead. She told me to go to the living room and smacked my butt. I glared at her and she chuckled (my mother does this too…)

I pulled Sesshomaru with me and sat on the couch with him before realizing my dad was sitting on his chair.

Oh lord…my mom called my dad to come home early.

I just looked at Sesshomaru in a way that told him not to do anything or I would smack the shit out of him _and_ subject him to the torture of my dad's questions.

"You must be Sesshomaru." My dad said sitting forward in his chair.

"Yes sir," Good, Sesshomaru was being polite. My dad is a sucker for anyone who calls him sir.

"You're Rin's boyfriend?" My dad pushed his glasses up on is head and I inwardly groaned.

So the questioning begins…

"Yes I am." Sesshomaru leaned back on the couch and continued to look my dad in the eye.

"What are your intentions with Rin?" I wanted to hit my forehead because my dad used that cliché question.

"Rin is my intended mate, after we're both done with high school I plan to claim her as my mate." Sesshomaru said bluntly.

My dad just sat there for a second without knowing what to respond.

"What exactly does mating entail?" My dad asked taking a deep breath.

_Please don't talk about getting me pregnant…_

_Please don't talk about getting me pregnant…_

_PLEASE DON'T TALK ABOUT GETTING ME PREGNANT!_

"Rin will become the Lady of the Western lands when I become the Lord of the Western lands, we'll have the mating ceremony with the permission of the demon council, which will ultimately result in the conception of our first child." I wanted to smash my head into a freaking wall…HE HAD TO FREAKING MENTION THAT!

My dad pretty much just froze. I could literally see the light bulb in his mind turn on.

"Excuse me, the conception of your what?" My dad stood up and loosened his tie…oh Sesshomaru, why did you have to mention that.

"I'm going to go help mom in the kitchen." I stood up and went to the kitchen. My mom was standing near the counter and just looking at the wall.

I realized she heard what Sesshomaru just said and I was about to back out of the room and she turned to me.

"Oh no missy, you stay right here." She put her hands on her waist and I smiled and shrugged.

"Surprise?" Mom smacked her forehead and sighed.

"You two are having a baby right after high school?" My mom just looked at me in surprise and waited for my answer.

"We aren't choosing to try and get pregnant mom, when Sesshomaru claims me as his mate, his demon will try and conceive a child, even if I'm on birth control." I said sitting down on a chair.

"Are you sure you want to be with this boy, is he forcing you to do this?" My mom said looking at me seriously.

"No! I love him, and he loves me, we've been planning to become mates for a while." I said looking away from my mother.

"Have you two been having sex when you stay over at his house?" My mother said taking a deep breath.

"…Yes," I still wasn't looking at her.

"You aren't allowed to stay there anymore." My mom said going back to her cooking.

"Mom! That's not fair! It's my decision!" I knew that this would happen eventually.

"I don't want you to regret it." She said continuing her stuff.

"So you're saying you regret having me." I could already feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

I ran out of the kitchen and started shoving things into a bag. I could stay with Sesshomaru for a few days.

I had almost two weeks' worth of clothing in a bag before I closed it. I grabbed my cell phone charger and computer and shoved them into the bag too.

I pulled the bag to the garage and kept it there before going back inside.

I went to the living room and saw that my mom and dad weren't there, I could hear their voices from their bedroom.

"Sesshomaru, can we go." I wiped away my unshed tears and he stood up and put his arms around me.

I kissed him gently and he lifted me up slightly and kissed me back urgently. I couldn't deny that I was extremely attracted to him right now.

I heard footsteps and Sesshomaru put me down. My mother stood in front of me with her arms crossed and I sighed and looked her straight in the eye.

"I did not regret having you, nor will I ever regret it. I love you Rin, but I don't want you to end up ruining your life with a decision. When your father and I had you we were both already out of college, we had already had most of our lives, you have your whole life ahead of you." My mom had walked forward and she had her hand on my cheek.

"I know that, but I also know that I want to be with Sesshomaru forever, whether you like it or not. I know you don't want me to be with a demon, but we love each other a lot." I moved back and my mom sighed and took her glasses off and rubbed her nose.

"You can become Sesshomaru's mate on one condition." My mother said putting her glasses back on.

"What exactly is that condition?" Sesshomaru had his arms around me protectively.

"You do it as soon as possible," My mom sat down on the arm of the couch.

I just froze and looked at her like she was crazy.

"Wait…what?"

"Do it before high school ends in three weeks." I just kept looking at my mother like she was crazy.

"My mother is delusional." I said turning around to face Sesshomaru.

"Do you accept my terms?" My mother said crossing her arms.

"No! I am not getting pregnant now, if I want to have a baby I'll be sure to tell you." I huffed.

"We accept." Sesshomaru said immediately shutting me up.

I just looked at him like something was wrong with him.

BOTH OF THEM WERE BEING DELUSIONAL.

I huffed and glared at the back of Sesshomaru's head.

"Let's leave now." I grabbed Sesshomaru arm and tugged him along with me. He unlocked his car and I put my bag in the trunk before getting in.

I waited until he was driving to start yelling at him.

"Why the fuck did you agree to that?" I said looking at Sesshomaru angrily.

"Because it's the only way to get your parents to agree to this," Sesshomaru said shrugging.

"I don't want a baby!" I screamed.

Sesshomaru got to his house faster than I thought and he lifted me out of the car and went inside the house. Izayoi still probably wasn't here.

He took me upstairs to his room and literally tossed me on the bed. Sesshomaru's eyes were red and I was freaking out.

"You need to calm down." I said calmly. He pulled my leg and pretty much just shoved my clothes off and ripped my panties and bra off.

Sesshomaru kissed me roughly and I could feel my lips swelling as he kissed me with more and more force.

"Sesshomaru, please calm down." I pushed him away and he put his arms around me.

He started to take his clothes off and he pinched my nipples. I let out a moan of pleasure and pain.

Sesshomaru wasted no time before thrusting into me roughly. I let out a scream and he kissed me to make me quiet down.

I couldn't keep my pain at bay as he thrust into me. I buried my face into his neck and grabbed at the sheets and let out a loud cry of pain.

He continued to thrust into me and as I was on the verge of an orgasm he kissed my neck and before I could disagree he sank his teeth into the crook of my neck.

I let out a loud scream of pain and my body went limp in his arms. It felt so good but at the same time I knew Sesshomaru probably did something he wasn't supposed to.

Sesshomaru's eyes were still red and he pulled his teeth out of my neck and I could see that his teeth were elongated slightly.

I was breathing heavily and a huge wave of exhaustion came over me. I closed my eyes and fell asleep within seconds.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

I opened my eyes slowly and scrunched up my face. I was about to sit up when a sudden nausea and pain came over me. I laid back down and curled into a ball.

I was about to try and sleep again when I saw Sesshomaru next to the bed.

He lifted me out of the bed, I was naked, and I didn't know what happened, and why there was blood everywhere.

Sesshomaru took me to the bathroom and helped me into the shower with him before he took his clothes off.

He turned the water on and started to rinse me off. Sesshomaru covered my body with soap and started to wash my body.

"What happened? Why am I so tired?" I yawned and slumped against the shower tiles.

Sesshomaru moved me so I was leaning against his body and not the wall.

"We can talk about it later, right now we need to get you clean." Sesshomaru kissed my forehead and rubbed my back.

He put soap on my neck and I hissed in pain and slammed my hand over my neck.

I could feel puncture marks and my eyes widened and I just stared at Sesshomaru.

"Did you…." I froze and pulled away from him for a second.

"Yes I did," I pushed him away and rinsed the soap off myself before leaving the shower and going to the bedroom wrapped in a towel.

I wiped myself off and noticed that my bag was in the corner of the room. I huffed and kicked it as hard as I could. I opened the bag and shoved a bra and panties on and a shirt and yoga pants on.

I wrapped my hair in a towel and put it in a bun before looking in the mirror.

I looked at my neck and saw that there were bruises all around the bite marks.

We didn't get council permission; Sesshomaru is going to be in huge trouble.

He deserves it.

I was extremely determined to make sure that I didn't get pregnant, after the mating ceremony you didn't always get pregnant.

I'll just take the day after pill or something…that would work…right?

"It won't work; my demonic essence is too strong." Sesshomaru said walking out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

"What, can you read my mind now?" I said angrily.

"No, I just assumed you were going to think of that." Sesshomaru said shrugging. I huffed and threw one of my bras at him. He caught it and chucked it back at me.

I caught it and shoved it back in the bag before closing it.

"I am not going to get pregnant, right? Please tell me that last night wasn't the real mating ceremony." I looked at Sesshomaru seriously and he shrugged.

"It was."

"I don't want a baby." I said sitting down with my face in my hands.

"You would love being a mother, I know you would." Sesshomaru said kissing me gently.

I kissed him back and put my legs around his waist. I noticed that he had the same mark on his neck, except there were no bruises and it was way less noticeable than mine.

"Did I bite you too?" I asked looking up at Sesshomaru.

"No, my bite is just replicated on the both of us." Sesshomaru said kissing me where the mark was.

He started licking there and I giggled and tried to push him away.

"Stop it; this'll help it heal faster." Sesshomaru said pushing my hands down.

"Am I pregnant?"

"No you aren't, I would know by now if you were, you should be happy, you don't want a child." Sesshomaru said kissing me.

"That's not true, I definitely want a child with you eventually," I kissed him back.

"Good, because I lied,"...You have got to be kidding me!

**Hahaha! That was a hilarious way to end the chapter. BTW, he's not lying about what you think he lied about. Just think about it a bit and write a review with what you think he was talking about and I'll message you part of the next chapter if you're right! I don't think anyone will get it immediately, but please guess. I know it's taken a really long time for me to update and I hope my updating habits get better soon. Please review the story, I love getting input from the other people on fanfiction! Please tell me what you enjoyed of this chapter and tell me if the cliffy annoyed you xD**


End file.
